


The Ride of Your Life

by DSFanwriter



Category: Hardy Boys - Franklin W. Dixon
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 15:47:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12987294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DSFanwriter/pseuds/DSFanwriter
Summary: The Hardy family experiences some family turmoil as members clash. What's causing it? How and will it be resolved?





	The Ride of Your Life

Seventeen year old Joe Hardy sat on the edge of the couch in the living room of the Hardy residence. He felt like he was in a time loop. Same song, different day. His father, Fenton Hardy, was on another tirade about responsibility, Joe's grades, being a man and heaven knows what else because Joe had stopped listening a long time ago, like several years ago to be exact. Now it just made Joe angry. His father knew nothing about him and didn't want to know. Joe had tried to talk to him on many occasions, to no avail. The man simply wouldn't listen. Their "talks" always ended the same way - with Joe getting a lecture, then getting mad and storming off. Joe was done. As in, he was leaving done. He had had enough. 

The only person in this house who understands and cares about him is his older brother Frank. Frank and Joe have always been close growing up, confiding secrets, solving mysteries, sticking up for one another. They may have had arguments but they dissolved quickly in the end. For the past year, however, the brothers have been closer than they ever have been before. The brotherly relationship that existed between them had evolved into a sexual one at some point that neither brother, if asked, could really pinpoint a specific event or date that precipitated its evolution. It just happened. 

Joe longed for Frank's return but knew he was out for the rest of the day and wouldn't be back until late tonight. Joe stood up and started walking out of the room. Fenton stopped lecturing long enough to ask, “Where do you think you're going, young man? We aren't finished yet!"

Joe simply kept walking towards the stairs. 

“Joseph!” Fenton shouted. “Get back in this room now!” 

“Joe!” Laura Hardy called after her youngest son, alarmed that Joe would show such blatant disrespect towards his father as to walk out on him. 

Joe went to his room and packed his remaining bag. He already had one bag packed after all, kind of a “quick escape if needed” bag. He hastily wrote Frank an apology note and put it in Frank's room where he knew Frank would find it. Then he grabbed his two bags and his backpack of school books and left his room. 

Downstairs his parents had continued to argue while Joe was gone. Hearing Joe on the stairs, Fenton and Laura went to the front room. Seeing Joe with bags, Laura cried, realizing Joe's intentions. 

“Joey, please? We can work this out.” She pleaded. 

“If you think for one minute that you are leaving this house, young man,” threatened Fenton, striking a pose and pointing his finger at Joe as Joe walked past him on his way to the front door. Fenton reached out and grabbed Joe's forearm, turning Joe partially with the intention of saying something more to Joe; something about running away from your problems or the like Fenton thought. But the thoughts flew out of Fenton's head when he locked eyes with his son. The look in Joe's eyes at that moment made him realize how very wrong Fenton's approach had been all this time. In that split second, Fenton wondered if he had lost his youngest son forever. He let go of Joe's arm and let Joe continue on his way without another word. The door closed softly as Joe left without saying a word to either of them. 

“Joe! No! Fenton, please! You have to stop him! My baby! He can't...,” Laura was crying as Fenton pulled her into his arms and held her. He tried to comfort her, but she was inconsolable as her son had just walked out the door and they didn't know where he went. 

Hours later, Frank returned home to find a very quiet house. It was late, almost 11:00. He hoped Joe wasn't asleep yet, but it wouldn't matter as Frank would simply crawl into Joe's bed with him. He missed his brother today. 

When Frank entered the living room he found his father sitting in an arm chair, staring off into space. Unusual, even for his father. Even more unusual however, was the tumbler of amber liquid sitting next to him on the side table. His father had been drinking. 

“Dad?” Frank said quietly. 

Fenton looked over at Frank. That's when Frank noticed Fenton's red rimmed eyes. Liquor or had his father been crying as well? Frank wondered. “What's going on, Dad? What's happened?” 

“Sit down, Frank,” said his father, indicating the sofa. 

Frank sat and asked, “Where's Mom?”

Fenton cleared his throat and said, “Your mother is upstairs sleeping. Dr. Bates gave her a sedative that should last through the night hopefully.” 

Frank was puzzled, “A sedative? Why? What's...”

Fenton held up his hand, “Please Frank. I'll answer your questions, I promise. Just let me get this out. Your brother Joe left the house this afternoon, with no intention of coming back in the foreseeable future.” 

Frank shot up off the couch with a loud, “What!!”

“Your mother was hysterical so I had to call Dr Bates to come calm her down.”

Frank started pacing. “I need to know what happened before he left.” 

Fenton leaned forward and put his arms on his knees, clasping his hands together, looking down at the floor. “We, your brother and I, had another fight.” 

“So that's it,” thought Frank, “Joe reached his breaking point.” 

“He wasn't listening, as usual, and suddenly Joe just got up and walked out of the room. Next thing we know he's walking out of the house,” explained Fenton.

Frank sighed. “Do we have any idea where he is? Did you go after him? Did you even try to look for him?” Frank asked, his back to his father as he looked out the window that overlooked the side yard.  It was dark tonight. “You are a detective after all.”

Fenton shook his head as he said, “No,” quietly.

Tears fell from Frank’s eyes.  He was worried about Joe, but in his heart he suspected that Joe was ok.  Joe and Frank had spoken at length in the past about this type of scenario.  While Frank had always been against it, Joe had been adamant that if push came to shove, Joe would walk out and he would be alright; Frank had nothing to worry about.  

Frank was angry with his father.  Frank had tried to talk to his father about Joe but it was like talking to a brick wall.  For some reason, Fenton just had it in his head that Joe was this irresponsible, reckless, slacker that would never amount to anything.  His father couldn’t be farther from the truth if he tried.  “I’m going to bed,” Frank said. “We’ll talk tomorrow.” With that, Frank turned and headed upstairs to his room, leaving his father sitting in the living room.

Frank checked on his mother who appeared to be sleeping soundly, albeit not so peacefully.  Laura was mumbling in her sleep, which Frank had no doubt had to do with Joe. Frank left the master bedroom door open in case she needed anything.  He went into Joe’s room next and closed the door.  Frank knew immediately the things that Joe had taken.  Frank knew Joe’s room almost as well as his own.  He sat on his brother’s unmade bed and smiled wistfully.  He sighed and picked up the pillow.  Frank held it to his chest and could smell Joe’s scent on the pillow.  Joe had a particularly musky scent that was so…uniquely Joe.  It was hard to characterize.  Frank sent a quick prayer heavenward to keep his brother safe.  Inadvertently, Frank laid down on Joe’s bed, after slipping off his shoes, and there he fell asleep. 

When Sunday morning arrived, Frank awoke in Joe’s bed and stretched.  He sat on the edge of the bed and remembered the events of the night before.  Frank got up and went into his room for a change of clothes to take a shower.  Once there, he spied a note on his pillow.  He picked it up and read:

_Frank,_

_Sorry to leave without warning.  Will talk soon.  I’m ok. I promise. Love you always, Joe_

Frank smiled.  He felt a little better. He continued on to the adjoining bathroom to shower and change.  Then he went downstairs.

In the kitchen Frank found his father and mother sitting at the kitchen table drinking coffee.  Frank gave his mother a hug and kiss. 

“He’ll be ok, Mom. Don’t worry.” Frank said quietly to his mother.

Laura nodded and sniffled against her oldest son. The two parted and Frank poured a cup of coffee and sat down at the table.

“I’ll go to the police station this morning and report Joseph missing. That way they can pick him up if any of the patrols see him,” announced Fenton.

“I think that would be a mistake,” said Frank, taking a sip of his coffee.

“What? Why?” Laura said surprised. “Of course, we’ll report him missing. Your brother has run away, Frank. He’s out on the streets, alone, without a place to stay, no food. I want him back here, safe,” she said with tears in her eyes.

Frank took a moment to gather his thoughts, looking at his coffee before replying.  Then he looked up at his parents and said, “Joe needs time and so do you. Call it a ‘cooling off period.’” As Laura was about to protest, Frank held up his hand, “Let me continue, please. I have no doubt that Joe is just fine. He’s resourceful and smart. He’s not living on the streets, I guarantee it. I have a proposition.”

Fenton had been quiet until now, seeming to listen to what Frank was saying.  He replied, “Go on.  What’s your proposition?”

“Joe will be at school tomorrow. Let me talk to him and find out where he’s at and what he’s thinking.  You know he’ll respond to me. I can get him to come here and we can sit down and work this out,” said Frank.

“How do you know he’ll be at school? For all we know, he’s left the area,” Fenton said, with a hint of anger in his voice.

Frank sighed, looking at his father as he replied, “Joe took his school bag with him.  He’ll be at school tomorrow.  I know my brother, Dad. Better than you do.  Let me talk to him and bring him home on his own terms.  It’s the only way this will work.”

Fenton rose from the table and walked to the kitchen sink. Frank could tell from his posture that he was angry.  Unfortunately, Frank was still clueless as to why Fenton and Joe were like oil and water together after all these years.  It made no sense to Frank. His father wasn’t like that with Frank, just with Joe.

“Fenton, let Frank talk to Joe. Joe trusts Frank,” Laura pleaded.

“And he doesn’t trust me, is that what you’re saying. My own son. So I’m the bad guy here!” Fenton said angrily. “Joe’s the one who ran out on us! He ran out on his family but I’m the one taking the blame for this!”

“No one’s blaming anyone, Dad!” Frank said defensively. “Arguments happen, especially in families.  Ours is no different. Does Joe trust you? I don’t know. But right now, he’s angry, you’re angry and the two of you need a mediator. That’s me. So let me be the in-between person who negotiates the truce and tries to bring about the peace accord, alright? Let me talk to him. Please.”

“Fine. Talk to him. Tell him to come home and we’ll talk,” Fenton said. Fenton turned and left the kitchen.  Shortly Frank and Laura heard Fenton’s office door slam.

Frank took a sip of his coffee and looked down at the table. Laura covered Frank’s hand with her own and said to her oldest son, “Please talk to Joe and let him know how much we love him. Your father, Frank,…,” she sighed and continued, “Your father is a difficult man. There are things that you and Joe are caught,” her voice broke and she struggled to continue. “Oh, Frank, I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry for Joe.” Laura got up from the table and left the kitchen, leaving Frank alone with his thoughts, wondering what to make of the conversation he had just had with his mother.

For the rest of the day, Frank stayed in his room, working on his school work or trying to. His thoughts kept drifting to his brother. What was he doing? Where was he? Had he eaten today? Frank found it hard to concentrate. Instead of reading his physics chapter, Frank found himself thinking about the last time he and Joe had been together. Frank had tried to find Joe by pin-pointing Joe’s phone but couldn’t, presuming that Joe’s phone was off just for this reason. 

About dinner time, there was a knock on Frank’s bedroom door. “Come in,” Frank called.

Laura opened the door and poked her head in to tell Frank that there was dinner in the kitchen if he was interested.

“Thanks, Mom, I’ll be right down,” Frank let her know.

Frank finished the work he was doing. Then he washed up and went downstairs. In the kitchen he found his mother putting a basic dinner of soup and sandwiches on the table.

“It’s not much I’m afraid. If you’d prefer something else,” she began.

“Its fine, Mom. Thank you,” Frank said as he sat down. “Dad’s not joining us?”

Laura sighed deeply before replying, “Your father already ate.” Then she smiled at her son and started eating, asking Frank questions about school, pretending like everything was normal. Frank found the whole scene slightly disconcerting, but played along.

After they ate, Frank helped his mother clean up and then went back to his room. He finished up his homework and went to take a shower. Once in the shower, he jerked off thinking about having his brother in the shower with him. Afterwards, Frank crawled into bed and dreamt of him and his brother.

************************************************************************************************************************************************

Monday dawned wet and dreary.  Frank worried about Joe and how he would get to school.  Laura kept looking out the window at the rain all throughout breakfast.  Fenton was quiet as he sipped his coffee.  Frank finally left for school, telling his parents that he would see them later that day. 

At school, several of Frank and Joe’s friends asked where Joe was when Frank appeared alone, especially Biff Hooper, one of Joe’s best friends.  Frank finally pulled Biff aside and told him quickly what had happened over the weekend, as Biff had several classes with Joe and would, hopefully, see Joe that day.  Biff was angry at the news and wanted to know why Frank hadn’t called him yesterday so Biff could go look for Joe.  Frank was only able to partially calm Biff down with promises of talking to Joe as soon as they could and, if he didn’t show today, together the boys would go looking for him. 

The 1st period bell rang and the boys went to their respective classes. In History, Biff waited for Joe to arrive. As the late bell rang and still no Joe, Biff started to get worried.  Two minutes later, a dripping and breathless Joe came into class and sat down in the seat in front of Biff. 

“Crap,” muttered Joe as he dug out his history book.

“Nice of you to join us, Mr. Hardy, albeit rather bedraggled,” said Mr. Kemp, the history instructor.

“Sorry,” said Joe, as he tried to wipe the water from his eyes. He really had hoped to at least change his shirt before class.  Now he was just cold and wet.  He shivered.

“You ok?” whispered Biff, putting his jacket around his friend.

Before Joe could answer, the speaker in the classroom came to life and the school administrator asked Mr. Kemp if Joseph Hardy was in class. 

“Yes, he is,” replied Mr. Kemp.

“Please send him, along with his books, to the office please,” came the reply.

Joe put his head in his hands and sighed.  He knew this was coming but really hoped that Frank had talked them out of it. 

Biff clapped him on the shoulder and said “Good luck.” As Joe started to remove his jacket, Biff waved him off and said, “Keep it.  I’ll get it back from you later.” Joe smiled at his friend.  At least this way he was semi-warm.

Joe picked up his things and made his way to the office.  Once there, he was asked to step into Mr. Cannon’s, the principal, office.  There he found his mother and father waiting with Mr. Cannon. Joe almost turned around and walked out.

“Joe, come in and have a seat,” said Mr. Cannon, waving to one of the open chairs in front of his desk. Laura’s hand went to her mouth as she gasped at his appearance. Mr. Cannon took a closer look at Joe and asked, “Joe, are you wet?”

“I underestimated how long it would take to get to school this morning and didn’t have enough time to change,” Joe explained as he set his back pack down.  He still wasn’t happy about staying.

“Do you have a change of clothes?” Mr. Cannon asked.

“Yes, in my bag,” Joe said.

Mr. Cannon waved, “Go change, Joseph, before you catch a cold. We’ll wait, but Joe, be sure to come back once you’re done,” he smiled at Joe.

Joe grabbed his bag and beat it out of the office once again, sighing in relief at the respite. 

10 minutes later, Joe came back to the office looking much drier than before. 

“Much better,” said Mr. Cannon. “Now you won’t get my furniture all wet,” the principal said with a smile.

Mr. Cannon leaned forward on his desk, templing his fingers while looking at Joe, “Joe, your parents were telling me that you had some trouble this weekend at home. They expressed some concern about your well-being.”

Joe shrugged and said, “I didn’t have any trouble.  I’m doing fine.”

Laura started crying and Fenton fumed, “Joseph, you ran away from home. That’s not ‘doing fine.’” Fenton said angrily.

Mr. Cannon held up a hand, “Mr. Hardy, please.”

Joe stayed calm on the outside while inside he was yelling angrily at his father as he said, “I didn’t ‘run away.’ I walked out. There’s a difference.”

Fenton took a deep breath as Laura placed a hand on her husband’s arm, “Semantics, Joseph, and you know it.”

Laura said, “Joe, you didn’t come home.  We don’t know where you’re staying. We don’t know if you’re ok. We’re worried about you.”

Joe looked at Mr. Cannon and said, “As you can see, I’m fine. May I be excused to go back to class?”

“Not yet,” said Mr. Cannon, leaning back in his chair.  He took a moment to assess the situation. This wasn’t the first time he’d been in the middle of a family squabble, but he had never thought he would be in the middle of one with this family.  Joe was a good kid, not a trouble maker.  He kept his nose clean and didn’t get into fights, generally speaking. No mischief, followed the rules. Mr. Cannon found it difficult to understand why Joe would have run away from home. 

Fenton spoke again, “Joe, either you agree to come home or I call Con and have him bring you home.  It’s your choice.”

For the first time, Joe looked at his father. With a glare Joe said, “Do that and I’ll be gone again before sunrise.  Either that or you better be prepared to chain me to my room. That’s YOUR choice.”

Fenton glared back, “Joseph,” he began but was stopped by Mr. Cannon.

“Please, threats are getting us nowhere quickly. Joe, are you staying somewhere safe? Roof over your head?  Floor under your feet? An actual safe place?” Mr. Cannon inquired.

Joe directed his attention back to Mr. Cannon. “Yes,” Joe answered simply.

Mr. Cannon nodded. “Would you care to share where that is?”

Again, Joe answered simply, “No.”

Before either Laura or Fenton could get started again, Mr. Cannon held up his hand to both parents.  He wasn’t finished yet.  “Do you have food to eat? Money to buy food?”

“Yes,” came the reply.

Mr. Cannon nodded, calmly assessing what little information that Joe was giving him.  Joe didn’t appear to be lying to him, the boy didn’t appear to be the type and Joe was looking him in the eye when he gave Mr. Cannon his answers.  Mr. Cannon turned to the Hardy’s and said, “I believe that a cooling off period is in order.  Barring any emergent circumstances, we will reconvene here in my office in two weeks.”

Fenton stormed rising from his seat, “TWO WEEKS?!”

“Mr. Hardy, please, sit down!  Two weeks should be sufficient time for everyone to calmly think about what’s happened and evaluate the circumstances.  If something should happen during that time, something requiring an earlier meeting, we will do so, but only if I think they are warranted.  In the meantime, Joe, your school meals are free for the duration. I don’t expect you to pay for them while you are away from home.  I DO, however,” Mr. Cannon pointed a finger at Joe while looking at him sternly, “expect you to come to me immediately if you find yourself in need of anything.  And I mean ANYTHING!  Do I make myself absolutely clear, young man?”

“Yes, sir,” said Joe, nodding his head. “Thank you.”

Mr. Cannon sighed, looking at the parties in front of him.  He didn’t like situations like this but knew they were par for the job.  Teenage years were full of trials and tribulations and this was on the worse end of the spectrum, right up there with criminal activity. 

“Go back to class, Joe.  Get a pass from Ms. Shanks. We’ll talk more later; you can count on that.” Mr. Cannon directed, dismissing Joe.

Joe quickly got up and left to return to class.

Mr. Cannon looked at Mr. and Mrs. Hardy. “I know you don’t like what I said. You’re welcome to follow through with your threat, Mr. Hardy.  It’s your right, but I’ll tell you this, Joe will do exactly what he said he would.  He will wait, maybe, and then leave once again.  Are you prepared to put an armed guard on him or watch him around the clock? “

Fenton was defeated but angry.  Two weeks. Two weeks without his son.  Two weeks without knowing if Joe was ok.  Laura was devastated.  She had hoped that the weekend would resolve whatever hurt feelings Joe was harboring and her baby would simply come home.  It didn’t appear to be the case. 

“Perhaps I might suggest counseling?” Mr. Cannon offered.  “I’m going to suggest it to Joe. I’m offering it to you as well.” 

“Thank you,” said Fenton, getting up to leave.  He shook Mr. Cannon’s hand.  “I appreciate the offer.  I’ll reimburse the school for any meals that Joe has during this time.  Happy to do so.” 

“It’s no worry,” said Mr. Cannon as he saw the parents out. He stood in the office watching the dejected parents leave the school, shaking his head slightly before turning to Ms. Shanks to ensure that Joe’s meals were covered for the remainder of the year.  Mr. Cannon suspected that Joe wouldn’t be returning home any time soon.

Joe returned to his 1st period class with 10 minutes to spare, just in time to get the homework for the night and return Biff’s jacket to him with a hug and thanks.  Joe’s morning continued as it usually did until he reached lunch.  He really didn’t feel like eating with the group.  He wanted to talk to Frank alone, to hug his brother and receive reassurance from him.  Joe just wanted alone time with him.  Joe grabbed something to eat from the cafeteria and left.  It was still raining so going outside was out.  Instead, Joe found a quiet corner off by himself and sat on the floor.  He opened one of his books to get a jump on his school work, since he had to work that night anyway. 

About 10 minutes into his reading Joe felt someone sit next to him. He knew it was Frank.  No one else would get that much into his personal space. Joe smiled. Just having his brother close brought a calming sense to him. 

“I’m sorry,” Joe said quietly, as he kept looking down at his book.

“Why? You have nothing to be sorry about,” Frank replied, as he munched on his sandwich. “Eat,” Frank commanded. Joe picked up his own sandwich and took a bite.

They sat in companionable silence for a few moments.  Then Frank asked, “Are you ok? Are you living somewhere safe?”

Joe felt a quick sense of deja vu and smiled, “Yeah, I’m good.  I have somewhere to live.  Frank, I didn’t just up and leave without giving this thought and a lot of planning.  Honestly, I’ve been planning this for over a year.” 

Frank smiled and shook his head. He knew his younger brother was methodical and a planner, unlike what his father believed. “Good. Are you going to tell me where you are? I'd like to come see you,” Frank said. 

“I will. Right now I'm putting in extra hours at work. Between that and school, I don't have time for much else, but I do want to see you,” Joe replied. 

“Work?” Frank looked a little shocked. “Work where? When did you get a job?” 

“Don't start,” Joe said with a smile. This wasn't something that Frank actually knew anything about. Joe had never told him. “I've been working since I was 15. 

“15!” Frank said a little too loudly. The brothers looked around. Then Frank looked back at Joe, aghast. “You've been working since you were 15? At the same job?” 

“Yes,” said Joe calmly. 

“Keeping secrets from me, little brother?” Frank said teasingly. 

“Just this one, big brother. You know all the rest,” Joe said. 

Frank nodded, “I'm proud of you, Joe. Still worried about you, but proud of you nonetheless,” said Frank putting his arm around Joe and kissing the top of his head. 

“Thanks, Frank. I appreciate it. It means a lot, coming from you,” said Joe. 

Mr. Cannon came around the corner and stopped in front of the boys, “Did you get lunch, Joe?”

“Yes, sir. Thank you,” replied Joe. 

“If you get here early enough in the morning, you can get breakfast as well. See to it that you try to do that,” Mr. Cannon directed. 

“I will do my best, sir,” said Joe. 

“I'd like to see you in my office after school today so we can continue our conversation from this morning, Joe.” 

“Sir, if it's ok, can we continue it at another time? I have to get to work after school. I've never been late yet and I don't intend to start now,” replied Joe. 

Mr. Cannon nodded, “Good. We will work out a better time. See you boys later.” 

After the principal left Frank looked at Joe and asked, “Do I want to know?” 

“Mom and Dad showed up here demanding that I come home. Dad threatened to call Con if I didn't. I told him go ahead. I'll just leave again. Mr. Cannon worked it so I have two weeks of peace before I have to deal with them again. In the meantime, I get free meals at school.” 

Frank was furious. That wasn't what they talked about last night and agreed to, “Now I'm sorry, Joe.” 

“Don't be. I dealt with it. No big deal. I'm not going to put up with him anymore, Frank, and that's what he's going to have to come to terms with.” 

Frank nodded and changed the subject, “Biff said you were soaking wet this morning and late for school.” 

Joe looked sheepish, “I didn't get a chance to time how long it takes to get to school from where I am. I underestimated. Won't happen again. But I did forget my jacket at home.” 

“I'll get it. Anything else you need? Money? Food?” Frank asked. 

“For now, just my jacket. Maybe later I'll see about some other clothes,” Joe said. 

Frank's voice dropped quieter, “I love you, Joe. I miss you.” 

“I love you too, Frank. Always will. I miss you too. I promise we'll get together soon,” Joe said. 

The boys picked up their trays and took them back to the cafeteria. Just as the first warning bell rang, the brothers hugged and parted. Frank caught up with Biff in the halls and spoke to him about talking to Joe about picking Joe up for school.  Biff was glad to help and was completely on-board with that plan, even offering to take Joe home when Biff didn’t have anything going on after school. 

************************************************************************************************************************************************

Frank arrived home, furious with what his parents had done.

He entered the house, setting his backpack by the stairs.  He found his mother sitting in the kitchen at the table.

“Why? Why did you and Dad do exactly what we agreed you wouldn’t do last night?” Frank asked his mother angrily, coming to stand by the kitchen table in front of his mother.

“Frank, I tried,” Laura began.

“It wasn’t your decision to make, Frank. It was ours. We’re his parents, not you,” Fenton said as he stood in the doorway to the kitchen.

Frank turned towards his father and asked, “And how did that work out for you? Is he coming home tonight? Tomorrow? Oh, no, that’s right, you went barging in there, threatening him and now he won’t speak to you for two weeks, isn’t that it?” Frank said sarcastically.

“Frank, we just wanted to talk to him,” Laura said. “I needed to see him.”

“Seeing him and ‘just talking to him’ are one thing. Threatening to call Con is something else entirely, which is exactly what Dad did and I warned him not to,” Frank told Laura. “Now, instead of a peaceful resolution, you don’t get to speak to Joe for two weeks. I highly doubt he’ll be speaking to you even after that at this rate.” Frank turned to leave the room.

“What do you mean by that, Frank? What did you brother say to you?” Fenton demanded, stopping Frank’s progress out of the room.

“You can’t threaten him, Dad, and expect that he’ll want to come home with open arms. It doesn’t work that way. Not with Joe,” Frank said.  Then he turned and walked out of the room.

Laura looked at her husband with a glare and proceeded to get dinner together.

************************************************************************************************************************************************

Two weeks went by quickly. During that time, Joe continued to work every day.  On weekends, he used the extra time to work and catch up on homework. When he wasn’t working, he was either doing homework, laundry or sleeping. Frank tried to keep an eye on his little brother, as best as he could, seeing him the little bit that he did each day at school.  Frank knew that Joe had had a long talk with Principal Cannon. Joe didn’t go into the details, just saying that the principal was supportive of Joe’s goals and his method for accomplishing them. 

The time came for Joe to meet with Principal Cannon and his parents.  Joe wasn’t looking forward to the meeting but he knew he had no choice.  The meeting was going to happen.

Joe got to school early one morning and went to the principal’s office.  Mr. Cannon was there already and welcomed Joe into his office. 

“Have you had breakfast yet, Joe?” Mr. Cannon inquired.

“I had something quick on my way here, sir,” Joe offered, sitting down.

Mr. Cannon placed a bottle of milk and two muffins in front of Joe and told him to eat. Joe smiled and thanked the man.  Mr. Cannon was good people.  He cared about his students and it showed in the school. 

As Joe was eating and talking to Mr. Cannon about school and work, Mr. and Mrs. Hardy arrived.  Mr. Cannon greeted them with a handshake and offered them seats as Joe continued to eat, not looking at his parents. 

“Good morning, Joe. How are you?” asked Laura, assessing her youngest son.

Joe nodded as he swallowed his mouthful of food, “I’m fine. Thank you.” Minimal conversation, that’s exactly what Joe intended.

Fenton sighed. It was like pulling teeth to get anything out of his youngest boy. Looking at Joe, Fenton began, “Now that this ‘experiment’ is over, I’ll expect you home right after school, Joseph.”

Mr. Cannon addressed Fenton, “Joseph has decided that he’s going to continue on with the present arrangement rather than return home, Mr. Hardy.”

“What?!” Fenton exploded out of his chair. Laura started crying. Joe finished his muffin and stuck the other, unfinished one in his bag. He cleaned his mess and sat down.

Mr. Cannon said quietly, “He has a good paying job, a solid place to live and is doing quite well in school, better than he was before, in fact.  I can see no reason for him not to continue on as he is provided that he maintains the course that he’s on.”

“You may see no reason for him not to come home, but I can see plenty!” said Fenton angrily. Fenton turned to Joe and said, “Joseph, you’ll stop this nonsense now and come home immediately, am I making myself clear?”

Joe looked at his father and simply said, “No.”

Fenton was furious and what he perceived as an insolent attitude from Joe wasn’t helping the situation any. That one word from Joe turned his anger up three more notches. Fenton reached from Joe’s forearm, at the same time that Mr. Cannon came around his desk to stop Fenton from doing something he would regret later.

“Mr. Hardy, please,” said Mr. Cannon, laying a restraining hand on Fenton’s own forearm just as Fenton went to haul Joe to his feet. “Take a deep breath before you do one more thing.”

Fenton looked down at Mr. Cannon’s hand on his arm and followed that to his own hand on Joe’s arm. Realization struck and he immediately let go of Joe’s arm. Part of him was horrified to realize what he had really wanted to do to his own son and he was grateful for Mr. Cannon’s intervention. But a part of him was still very angry with nowhere to vent that anger.

Mr. Cannon leaned on the front of his desk, partly out of precaution, rather than returning to his seat behind his desk.  He continued the conversation, “Mr. and Mrs. Hardy, I know you’re upset with this decision, but it is Joe’s decision. Joe and I have discussed his financial situation, as well as his academic and living.  He’s made solid decisions about all of them.  If you wish to listen to what he has to say, I’m sure he’ll tell you exactly what he’s told me.  He’s made the right choices and you can be confident that you’ve placed a solid foundation for him to build on.  Yes, he’s young, but given the tumultuous situation between you and Joe at home these last few years, Mr. Hardy, this may be the best solution for all concerned.”

“So this is my fault? Joe left because of me, is that what you’re saying?” accused Fenton.

“No, Mr. Hardy, that isn’t what I’m saying at all,” said Mr. Cannon as he tried to explain. “From what Joe has told me, you and Joe don’t see eye to eye on many things.  More often than not, especially these last few months, he’s felt that the two of you have been arguing more than you’ve been talking civilly to each other.  At our last meeting, I suggested counseling.  That suggestion didn’t go over very well, which you are perfectly within your right to discount. But if neither of you are going to attempt to figure out what’s going on between you, then a resolution won’t be had and the situation will just continue as is.  Joe moving out is the best solution at this time,” explained Mr. Cannon bluntly.

Fenton opened his mouth to counter, but before he could say anything Laura stepped in, “Thank you, Mr. Cannon, for helping our son figure out what his best choices are and ensuring his safety.  I, for one, appreciate the concern that you’ve shown in his well-being. I know you, as well as I, only want what’s best for him. If Joseph moving out,” Laura’s voice broke a little at this point and she had to stop to clear her throat before continuing, “If Joe moving out is the best solution at this time, then we’ll support that decision.”

Fenton again started to object, but Laura shut him down by holding up her hand and saying, “Fenton, I believe you’ve said enough at this point please,” Turning to Joe she said, “Joe, sweetheart, please know that you have our full support and if you need anything,” again, Laura’s voice broke and the tears fell, but she made no attempt to stop them, “anything at all, please let me know. I love you, baby. I always have.”

Fenton stood up and looking at his son, said angrily, “See what you’ve done to your mother! I don’t support this. I never will. This won’t work. Just watch. I hope you’re happy with yourself, young man.” With that, Fenton stormed out of the office, slamming the door behind him.

Laura got up from her seat and walked over to Joe, who stood up.  She silently held out her arms, asking for a hug. Joe hugged his mother, who cried on his shoulder.  She whispered, “I love you” to him. He smiled and said, “I love you too” right back.

Mother and son separated and Laura left the office, closing the door quietly behind her. 

Mr. Cannon had returned to his seat behind his desk.  He looked at Joe as the seventeen year old looked at the closed door.  Joe took a deep breath before turning back to the principal. 

Mr. Cannon drummed his fingers on his desk while assessing Joe.  Joe sat back down in the chair he had been sitting in, looking back at Mr. Cannon.  Joe took a drink of the milk, finishing the bottle. 

“You expected a different outcome perhaps?” Joe inquired with a smirk and a raised eyebrow, “I told you that’s how it would go.  You should have believed me.”

Mr. Cannon nodded, “Yes, you did, didn’t you?  At least now I can see where you get your stubborn streak from,” countered Mr. Cannon with a smirk of his own. 

“Hey! But only when it really counts!” said Joe with a laugh. With that Joe bent and picked up his backpack, tossing his finished milk bottle in the principal’s trash can with a resounding “thunk!”  He stood up to leave, as did Mr. Cannon.

Together the two exited Mr. Cannon’s office.

“Get to class and don’t be late. I still want to talk to you every two weeks in my office though. You know where to find me in the meantime if you need anything at all, Joe. Don’t hesitate to knock on my door,” said Mr. Cannon as Joe turned to the man and shook his hand.

“Thank you, sir. I appreciate everything you’ve done to help me so far,” Joe said.

“It’s my pleasure, Joe. Keep up the good work. You’re doing an excellent job.  Now go talk to your brother,” said Mr. Cannon, eyeing Frank standing behind the counter waiting patiently for Joe to finish with the principal.

Joe smiled as he looked over his shoulder and turned to walk towards Frank.  He gave his older brother a hug as he got closer. The two brothers left the office.  They still had about 15 minutes before the first bell rang.

“Did you eat this morning or should we go to the cafeteria and get you breakfast?” asked Frank.

“I ate, thanks,” replied Joe as the two moved to a quiet area to talk.

“How did it go?” asked Frank quietly.

Joe shrugged, “About like we expected. Mom cried. Dad yelled. Cannon intervened. In the end, Dad stormed out of the office, telling me it was all my fault.”

“You know that’s not true,” Frank replied immediately. “None of this is your fault. I keep telling you that.  Someday you might actually start to believe me.  The problem rests squarely on Dad’s shoulders. It always has.”

Joe shrugged, looking down at the floor as he answered.

************************************************************************************************************************************************

Joe sighed.

“Don’t get all huffy with me. I know I’m asking a lot, but I wouldn’t ask if I didn’t think you were man enough to do it,” Frank said, as he lay in bed with Joe, stroking his brother’s hair. He and Joe had just enjoyed a beautiful night of love-making.  Then Frank had asked his younger brother if Joe would join the family at Thanksgiving.  Joe hadn’t come back home since the day he left in September.  Frank came to Joe’s whenever he had the opportunity. 

Joe wasn’t very happy.  He really didn’t want to go home, but for Frank, he’d do just about anything, “Fine, I’ll check my schedule. But understand, I get time and a half AND holiday pay for working that day.  I’m not changing my hours just to NOT work that day. I need the money, ok?”

“I get it, babe. I get it. I’m behind you 110%, as always. I’m just asking you to stop by.  That’s all,” said Frank.

“Kiss me and let’s not talk about this anymore,” said Joe, turning in Frank’s arms to kiss his brother. Frank complied readily with Joe’s request, covering Joe’s mouth with his own and slipping his tongue in between Joe’s lips to explore Joe’s luscious mouth.

Joe moaned as his hands wandered aimlessly across Frank’s chest as Joe settled over Frank, seating himself on Frank’s lap. Even though they had recently coupled, Joe’s cock twitched with interest. Frank’s hands slide up Joe’s chest and pinched Joe’s nipples as he continued to ravage Joe’s mouth. 

“I want you,” whispered Joe as he came up for a breath.

“I’m right here, baby brother. I’m all yours,” Frank said quietly.

Frank’s cock was semi hard just from kissing Joe. Joe shimmied down and then took Frank’s cock in his mouth.  He swirled the tip with his tongue as Frank moaned with pleasure, leaning his head back and running his hands in his brother’s hair.  Joe continued his assault on Frank’s cock until Frank was hard and leaking.  Then Joe released Frank and straightened.  Frank groaned at the loss, but Joe just grinned wickedly.  Joe came back up until he could reach Frank’s mouth. He kissed Frank as he reached between them and lined Frank’s cock up with his hole and then impaled himself on Frank.  Both boys gasped at the pleasure and the drive.  Slowly Joe rose up, while Frank placed his hands on Joe’s hips to steady him.  The intense pleasure was enough to drive Frank insane and he really wanted Joe to pick up the pace, but Frank knew from experience that Joe wouldn’t.  Joe was running the show at this point and all Frank could do was go along for the ride. And what a ride it would be!  Joe rose and lowered himself on Frank, increasing the speed as he went until even Frank couldn’t hold out any more and joined Joe in the action, bucking his hips in time to Joe’s rhythm.

Joe was so close, he could feel himself about to slip over the edge.  He just wanted it to last as long as possible; he always did with Frank.  Once, twice, that was it!  Frank yelled out Joe’s name and drove himself deep into Joe, causing Joe to grip Frank hard, leading Joe to fall over the edge to climax.  It all had a cascading effect that Joe loved to witness, when he actually had some presence of mind to think of it, which was…never. 

Joe lay panting on Frank, who was gasping for breath just as much beneath Joe. Joe went to roll off Frank and Frank stopped him, “You’re fine. Stay there.” Frank kissed him on the head.

Joe laid his head on Frank’s chest and just blissed out.  He was happy, content.  Things were good as far as Joe was concerned.

************************************************************************************************************************************************

Joe caught up with Frank at school and told him that he had to work on Thursday from 6:00 am to 6:00 pm, but he would come over after work if that was ok.

“You have to work on Thanksgiving?!?” Chet said, nearly choking on his lunch.  “That’s just…criminal.  I thought everyone was closed that day.”

“Not everyone, Chet,” Biff said. “A lot of places are open that day.“

“The business I work at is open 24/7, Chet. Besides, I get time and a half plus holiday pay for working that day.  Its good money if I work,” said Joe, taking a bite of his lunch.

“No worries, little brother,” said Frank. “I’ll let Mom and Dad know.  Come over when you can.  Do you want me to pick you up after work?”

Joe shook his head, “No, I don’t always get off on time so I’ll just come over as soon as I can.  Who knows? Maybe I’ll actually get off early that day.  Miracles can happen.” 

************************************************************************************************************************************************

Joe took a deep breath, his hands deep in the pockets of his jeans to help ward off the cold. He stood at the front door of the house and then rang the doorbell.  Moments later, Frank answered the door. 

“Hey there,” said Frank, with a smile. “Happy Thanksgiving!” letting Joe in.

Joe stepped in and took off his coat, “Happy Thanksgiving.”

Frank went to hug him, but Joe stopped him. “I came straight from work and could really use a shower. I’m not very presentable at the moment,” said Joe with a smile.

Laura and Fenton entered the hall at that moment. Joe’s smile disappeared as he turned towards his parents. “Happy Thanksgiving,” Joe said to them.

“Oh, Joe, it’s so good to see you,” exclaimed Laura. “Happy Thanksgiving, son.” She went to give Joe a hug, but Joe stepped back.

“Mom, I’m really dirty right now. I came straight from work.”

“Come on, little brother. Go upstairs and take a shower.  I’ll lend you some clothes,” said Frank, directing Joe up the stairs to the Frank’s room. 

15 minutes later, the boys reemerged from the second floor. They were talking and laughing about something as they came down the stairs, reminding Laura of times gone by. 

The boys walked into the living room.  Joe sat on the couch. Laura offered to get Joe a plate of dinner.

“Thank you, Mom, but I ate at work. I’m ok. I wouldn’t mind some of your pie if you made it though. I saved room for that,” Joe smiled at her.

Laura smiled, “I’ll get you a piece and a glass of milk.  I’ll be right back.” She disappeared into the kitchen.

Frank asked Joe how work went today. Joe replied that it was ok, but busy, the holiday season is a busy time. 

“Where exactly do you work, Joseph?” Fenton asked with a slight edge to his voice.

Joe was silent for a moment, internally debating if he should say anything plus reminding himself that it was holidays, keep a civil tongue – or try anyway. “I work for a shipping and freighting company, Dad.  I have for quite a while.” Vague answers, that seemed the best way to go.

Laura came back with a tray of pie and milk for Joe, saving him from any further conversation with his father at the moment. He smiled and thanked her for treat. While he ate, Frank and Laura kept up a running commentary.  There was an undercurrent of tension in the room.  It was as if the family had forgotten how to talk to one another, how to be comfortable with each other, how to be the family they used to be – or maybe they never were that family and they simply never realized it. 

“How is school going, Joe?” asked Laura innocuously.  “Are you going to be able to use the holiday break to catch up on your school work?”

“Yes, Joseph, how are you able to find the time to work enough to pay your expenses and keep up with your school work?  Which classes will you have to repeat this summer to make up for missed classes?” asked Fenton with a caustic tone. “And who do I owe money to for helping to pay for wherever it is that you’re living? I’m rather surprised I haven’t received a phone call yet asking for repayment.  Although I’m sure wherever you live can’t cost that much, right?”

“Dad,” warned Frank, as he stepped in to defend his brother.

During his father’s tirade, Joe had set down his plate, having lost his appetite and stood up. He held up his hand to his brother as his brother started to defend him, effectively cutting him off.  Joe turned to his mother to answer her questions. 

“School’s going fine, Mom. I’m actually working extra shifts this weekend, taking advantage of the holiday to get in some more work since I’m caught up with my school work at the moment,” replied Joe.  When Joe turned to Frank, the younger Hardy had tears in his eyes as he said to his brother, “I told you this wouldn’t work. I told you he’d never see me for anything other than what he wants to see me as – useless, irresponsible, never amount to anything.  To him that’s all I’ll ever be.  Don’t ever ask me to come here again. Please. I’m done being his punching bag.” Then Joe turned and walked away.

Fenton went after Joe as Joe walked towards the front door, feeling a sense of deja vu. “Joe!” Fenton called. Joe stopped as he reached the front door and turned.

“I’m sorry if I ruined your holiday by coming here or by being your son. You won’t need to worry about that ever again. I won’t be coming back. Ever,” Joe told his father and he turned, grabbed his coat and walked out, closing the front door with a resounding bang behind him.

Frank was furious with his father. “Are you so blind that you can’t see what you do to him?” Frank yelled at Fenton. “You had no cause to say those things to him. No evidence, nothing. That…man is so much more of a man than you will EVER be!” Frank yelled. “He’s done nothing to you except ask for your love and all you’ve ever done to him is cut him down.  Why? To ‘make a man out of him?’ To make him better? To show what an ass you are? You did that part right. Why? Why do you hate him so much? He’s your son, for God’s sakes!”

Fenton just stood there and took it as Frank’s words washed over him. Up until the part where Frank asked him why Fenton hated Joe.  “I don’t ‘hate’ him.  I’ve never hated Joe! Ever!” Fenton fired back at Frank.

“You could have fooled me!” Frank yelled. “That’s exactly what he thinks and so do I. You say the most spiteful, hateful things to him. All he’s trying to do is keep himself together. He’s keeping 1 B and all the rest are A’s in his classes – a 3.8 GPA and you ask him if he’s going to summer school?  You should have been congratulating him, you asshole!” 

“Frank!” Laura reprimanded her son.  “Don’t speak to your father that way, even if he is one.”

“He deserves it!” Frank shot back.

“That may be, but he’s still your father. Leave it to me to call him an ass. Fenton, there are times that I want to kiss you for being a strong protector and provider and other times I want to wring your neck for being a complete jackass.  This is the latter,” Laura told her husband. She picked up the plate and glass that her youngest son left behind, sighing as she did so.  She hesitated, mentally contemplating throwing the dishes at her husband of many years, but then continued on her way, pausing at the door to the kitchen. “Go after your brother, Frank. Make sure he’s alright,” Laura said, without turning around to look at either man. Then she continued on into the kitchen.

Frank left the living room, grabbing his coat and keys and went to find his brother, his lover.

Fenton sat in the armchair and put his head in his hands and cried.

A short drive later, Frank found Joe walking the dark, mostly deserted streets of Bayport. Joe wasn’t walking very fast, even in the cold night air. The collar of Joe’s coat was turned up and, again, his hands were deep in his pockets to ward off the cold. He really needs to get some gloves, Frank thought.

Frank pulled up beside Joe and rolled down the window.  “Get in,” Frank called.  Joe kept walking. “I’m not going to argue with you, Joe! Get in!” Frank said again. Still Joe kept walking.  “Joseph Paul Hardy, turn your ass around and get in this damn van now!” Frank yelled at his brother.  Joe stopped and then got in the van. Frank rolled up the window and blasted the heat for a while.

“Dad’s an ass, but you knew this,” Frank said after driving awhile.

Joe laughed. He laughed for a while and eventually Frank realized that Joe wasn’t laughing any more, he was crying. Joe had turned and was looking out the window so he was partially turned from Frank.  Frank pulled into the nearest parking lot and parked the van.  Wordlessly, he pulled Joe into a hug, which Joe resisted at first, and just held his brother. 

Their father’s words hurt, no matter what Joe said about not listening to the man any more. It hurt to think that your own father didn’t care about you, didn’t give a damn about you, thought you were worthless and would never amount to anything. Try as he might, sometimes Joe found it difficult to get past those thoughts.  He found himself caught in a downward spiral of self-loathing and depression that made him think he really couldn’t do it on his own.  Yet, here he was, accomplishing all that he set out to do, all on his own.  Except that he had his big brother in his corner.  For that, he was forever grateful.

“I love you, Joe,” Frank told him, as Joe cried for all that he had lost and thought he would never get back. “Don’t ever forget that. You’re made of good, strong stuff; the best there is!  I am SO proud of you and all you’ve done, little brother.”

Eventually, Joe’s tears stopped and he was able to take a stuttering deep breath. He sat back in the seat and continued to look out the window as Frank drove on to Joe’s apartment. Once inside, Frank undressed Joe carefully, slowly.  Then he took Joe into the bathroom and ran a shower.  Joe was too tired to think or say anything, he just did what he was directed to do.  After thoroughly washing Joe, Frank dried him and took him back to bed.  Frank laid him down and covered the two men with the warm blankets.  Frank pulled Joe into his arms, where Joe snuggled close and almost immediately went to sleep. 

************************************************************************************************************************************************

Frank and Laura spent Christmas together quietly, while Joe spent the day working.  Fenton was away working a case most of the holiday season.  He checked in with Laura occasionally to let her know that he was ok, but otherwise, they had no idea where he was or what he was doing.  This was the first holiday in years that Frank could remember his father not making an effort to come home for Christmas.  When Fenton was home, however, he spent most of his time in his office, not speaking to anyone.  Not that Frank was home much after what happened at Thanksgiving. 

The New Year passed quickly.  Joe and Frank were busy with school, work and trying to find time to spend with each other.  It was difficult to work in time alone together. Spring break Joe spent working double shifts at work while trying to finish up some projects at school.  He did manage to take two days and nights off and spend them with Frank.  They didn’t leave Joe’s apartment for 48 hours. 

Towards the end of April, the brothers were having dinner at Joe’s apartment one evening.  Joe looked at his brother. He set down his fork and said, “We need to talk.”

Frank smiled and replied, “This sounds serious.”

“It is. It's about us,” Joe said, “Our future.”

“Ok,” said Frank, “I'm listening.”

Joe took a deep breath, reached across the table for Frank's hand and continued, “I've been doing a lot of thinking and planning. When you and I first started together we both agreed it couldn't last forever, we knew that. You are destined for great things, big brother. I don't know what yet but I know that much. But you won't get there without a college degree and from a good university on top of that. You are WAY better than this town, Frank.” 

“So come with me,” said Frank. 

Joe shook his head, “I can't. There's nothing for me where you need to go, Frank. You know that.” The pain of what Joe was saying was evident in his eyes and in his voice. As much as it hurt Joe to say and do this, he knew he needed to. 

Joe continued, “My work has an opening in Michigan. They've offered me a transfer. I'm taking it. I need to make a break from Bayport and you.” Tears fell down Joe's face as he said these words to his brother, the one person in this world that he loved the most. 

“What about finishing high school, Joe?” Asked Frank. 

Joe smiled, “I took my GED tests earlier this month. Mr. Cannon helped me apply. I already have my test scores. I did really well and passed all of them. Technically, I already finished high school. I’ll finish out the school year, but the week after you graduate, I'm leaving Bayport for good.” 

“Your work will hold your job for you until then?” asked Frank. 

“Yes, they'll wait. They'll even pay my moving expenses, such as they are, help me find a place to live, pay my deposit. I even get a raise. I can't ask for more,” explained Joe, wiping his eyes. 

“Where in Michigan are you moving to?” 

“Grand Rapids.” 

Frank was quiet for a moment before he said, “I'll miss you, Joe.” 

“More than you can imagine, big brother,” came the quiet tearful reply in return. 

Frank got up from his seat and came around the table to give his brother a hug. 

************************************************************************************************************************************************

A couple of weeks later, the boys were sitting in Joe's apartment talking, doing homework when there was a knock on the door. Joe looked at Frank and shrugged. He rose to answer it. He was surprised to find his father on the other side of the door. 

Fenton Hardy looked at his youngest son and said, “Joseph, may I come in to speak to you?” 

Joe hesitated for a few moments, he really did. He had to decide if he was up for this tonight. So that's what he said, “I'm not up for an argument tonight, Dad, or a lecture. So if that's what you came to deliver, you can keep it.” 

Frank came to the door, having heard his father's voice. He put his hand on Joe's shoulder as he stood silently next to him. 

“I came to do neither, honestly,” said Fenton, holding up his hands.  “I just want to talk, that’s all.”

Joe looked at his father and nodded, opening the door to allow his father in.

“Have a seat,” Joe said, indicating one of the chairs at the table.  “I don’t have a lot of seating for guests.”  Fenton sat down, with Frank taking the other chair.  Joe sat on the bed. 

“You have a nice place, Joe,” said Fenton, looking around Joe’s studio apartment.

“Thank you,” Joe replied.

“Why did you come here, Dad? It wasn’t to check out Joe’s place,” said Frank, getting to the point.

“No, it wasn’t, not completely anyway,” replied Fenton. Fenton looked down at his hands and said, “I’ve done a lot of things in my life that I’m not proud of. The worst thing was making my son believe that I’m not, for one instant, just as proud of him or just as happy with him as I am with his older brother.”  Fenton looked up at Joe as he continued, “That I, as my son’s father, caused my son to believe that I thought he was worthless and would never make anything of himself makes me ashamed of myself. I have,” Fenton said with tears streaming down his face and his voice breaking, “failed you as a man and a father, as my father did me.  I had hoped to break that cycle.  I obviously failed at that.  I’m so very sorry, son.  I have no excuse for what I did to you.  I’m not asking your forgiveness.  I know it would be much too early for that.  What I am asking is that, for your mother’s sake, you might consider keeping in touch with her,” Fenton paused. He took a deep breath and continued, saying, “I love you more than my inadequate words will ever be able to express to you and more than you will ever know, Joe. So does your mother.  All I ask is that you give it some thought.  Please.”  Fenton took out a handkerchief and wiped his eyes.

Joe really didn’t know what to say. Part of him wanted desperately to believe his father and part of him was screaming at him that Fenton was lying through his teeth and Joe would just get hurt again.  So Joe went with the truth.

“I’m moving, Dad.  The week after Frank graduates, I’m leaving Bayport for good,” Joe said.

Fenton nodded. “I know, son,” he said sadly.

Joe smirked and said, “Why am I not surprised?”

Frank asked, “If you know, is that why you’re here?”

“Partly,” replied Fenton. “Partly because your mother needs some resolution as well.  Mostly because Joe deserved to hear what I had to say to him.  I caused this,” Fenton said, waving his arms at the studio. “If it weren’t for me and my inability to tell you that you are a damn fine son and a damn fine man, you wouldn’t be here. You might also not be moving to Grand Rapids.”

“So why?” Asked Joe because he never understood.  “Why the difference between Frank and I?  You never said those things about Frank.  Why just me?“

Fenton sighed, “You…you remind me so much of myself. Since the day you were born, Joe. I’d look at you and see the spitting image of me as a child. Hair, eyes, facial features, temperament, build, everything. It was like looking in a mirror. As you grew, all I heard was my father in my head.  Eventually, what was in my head started…coming out my mouth. Every time I saw you, my father’s damning words came pouring out of my mouth. The only difference between you and me, the biggest difference, and it made me so proud and so very angry at the same time, was that you stood up to me. You didn’t take any of the crap that I put on you. God, Joe, I wanted so very badly to do to my father exactly what you did to me!  But I didn’t, I couldn’t. I never had the nerve. In that respect, my father was absolutely correct – I couldn’t be a man! I’ve spent my whole life trying to prove that man wrong.  And look what I ended up doing – ruining my relationship with my sons. I have no one to blame for that but myself.”

Joe never knew his grandfather. The man passed away when Joe was very young. Joe had heard stories from his mother that the man was difficult to get along with and even more difficult to please.  Joe listened. He heard the words that his father spoke and understood them, but they only went part way to easing the hurt that years of pain and anguish had instilled. It would take some time to undo the pain.  But it was a start and there had to be a beginning for there to be healing.

“I'm going to counseling,” Fenton told them. “I should have gone a long time ago but I resisted. Your mother asked me to go. I thought if I went it meant he was right - I was weak, worthless and I couldn't provide for my family. I was wrong. HE was wrong. Not going to counseling was the wrong thing to do.” 

“I'll need time Dad,” Joe said quietly. “I need to think about this.” 

“Of course, son. Take all the time you need. You know where to find me. I really do hope that someday we can mend what I broke and that it's not lost forever. But it has to be on your terms,” said Fenton, as he stood to leave. “Take care of yourself, Joseph. Know that if you ever need anything, I'm just a phone call away. I'm still your father and I'll always love you, even if I didn't always show it.” Fenton held out his hand to Joe. 

Joe stood when his father stood, with his hands in his pockets. He listened to what his father was saying and saw his father's outstretched hand, a gesture of peace. Part of him wanted to hug his father but he couldn't bring himself to go that far. So he put out his hand and shook his father's hand before he left. 

After closing the door, Joe leaned against it and sighed deeply. Frank walked up to him and hugged him. The brothers stayed that way for a while. 

When they parted, Frank said, “I had no idea.” 

They walked to the bed and sat down on the edge.  Joe ran his fingers through his short hair and asked, “Did you know Grandfather Hardy?”

Frank shook his head, “Not really.  I have vague images of the man.  Mom has made a couple of comments about him in passing.  They were never really…kind, as I recall.” 

Joe nodded.

Frank patted Joe’s knee and said, “Finish your homework and get to bed.  You have a long day tomorrow.”

************************************************************************************************************************************************

Frank couldn’t stop grinning as he clapped Chet on the back and they threw their caps in the air, whooping and hollering along with their other classmates.  They had finally finished their 4 years of high school. 

Graduation was bittersweet for Frank.  While he was excited about it, he was very sad to see it arrive as well.  Graduation meant Joe would only be here for another week.  Life between Joe and his family had been a little better.  Joe had come over for dinner a couple of times.  It had been strained and tense but it was getting better.  Instead of saying things to Joe, Dad would simply get up and walk out of the room until he could get himself under control.  He was trying really hard.  Joe just didn’t want to make it so hard for him.  Joe knew it wasn’t his fault; Dad kept telling him it wasn’t, but Joe knew that just being in the house was hard on Dad.  Mom didn’t care, she wanted her son back. 

Frank ran over to his mother and father and gave them a hug.  Joe was standing off to the side, talking to Biff.  Joe turned and grinned at his big brother.  Frank walked over to him.

“Congratulations!” said Joe, giving Frank a long hug.

“Thanks!  I couldn’t have done it without you by my side,” Frank told him softly, so only Joe heard him.

Joe pulled back and looked at Frank and said, “That’s not true and you know it. You’ve got this, big brother.  All the way. This was all you. You have the brightest future ahead of you. I’ve told you that.”

Frank just nodded, not trusting himself to speak.

Laura came up to her boys and asked if they were coming over to the house first for cake and presents before heading off to parties.  Joe hesitated so Frank answered, “Yes, we’ll be there,” for both of them. Laura beamed.

“I have to work tomorrow,” Joe told Frank. 

“Early or late?” Frank asked.

“Mid-shift. Noon,” Joe said.

“Not bad.  I’ll have you home by 10:00, ok?” Frank said.

“No, I’ll get home. This is your night.  Enjoy it!” Joe told him as they walked to Frank’s car.

Frank waited until they got in the van and turned to Joe and said, “I want to spend it with you. I don’t have much time left and this is how I want to spend it. If it’s my night, then I have the right to choose how I spend it.”

Joe smiled, “Ok. Your night, your choice. Who am I to say different?”

Frank sat back in the driver’s seat and started the van, “Damn straight and don’t you forget it.”

Joe just laughed.

The boys went to their parents’ home for cake and presents first. Frank received a new laptop from his parents, a gift for college, along with some money. Joe had purchased a card for Frank, which he gave to him. Frank appreciated the thought.

Before long, it was time to leave for the various parties.  Frank had changed clothes.  The boys said good night to Laura and Fenton, promising to be careful.  Then they made their way to the first of a long list of parties that had been scheduled for that evening around town. 

After making the rounds to 5 different parties, Frank turned to Joe, who was sipping a soda and watching a group of people dance to the latest music at the Morton’s home, “Let’s leave,” he said to his younger brother.

Joe turned to Frank and said, “Are you sure?  It’s still early,” said Joe, looking at his watch. “It’s only 9:00.”

“I know, but I want to leave, ok?” said Frank.

Joe shrugged and said, “Ok, let’s get out of here.” 

The brothers said their goodbyes and made their way to the van. Frank drove to Joe’s apartment in silence. Joe looked over at his brother as they drove.

Frank looked around at the packed boxes in Joe’s apartment.  There weren’t many; Joe hadn’t acquired many things while in his apartment, nor had he taken anything of significance from his parents’ home other than some clothes.  Frank came up behind Joe and wrapped his arms around his brother’s waist, kissing his neck, nibbling on Joe’s ear, which he knew to be one of Joe’s hot spots.

“You’re wicked, Frank Hardy,” Joe said breathlessly, as he leaned back onto his brother.

Frank pulled back and said quietly, “Why didn’t you tell me you were leaving sooner than you originally said?”

Joe sighed, knowing full well that he could never have kept this from his brother, not really certain if he wanted to or not. Joe turned in his brother’s arms to face him, putting his arms around Frank’s waist in return. “It’s easier this way. Let’s just enjoy tonight and not think about later.”

Frank looked at his brother, “You’re leaving tomorrow, aren’t you?” he said softly.

Joe looked into his brother’s eyes. Joe started to walk over to the bed, backwards, pulling Frank with him.  When his legs hit the side of the bed, Joe stopped and kissed Frank deeply, while his hands proceeded to undress his brother – unbuttoning his shirt, untucking it from his jeans, unbuttoning his jeans, slowly unzipping them. The boys peeled layers off each other until there was nothing left but bare skin. Joe pulled Frank down onto the bed with him.  Once there, he rolled his older brother onto his back and kissed his way down Frank’s neck. Frank moaned quietly in ecstasy, while his hands lightly splayed over Joe’s bare back. 

Joe ground himself against his brother, seeking satisfaction for his hard erection.  When that didn’t satisfy him, he untangled himself from his brother just long enough to grab some lube from the nightstand.  He quickly flicked the top and placed a small amount on his fingers while Frank spread his legs to give his younger brother easier access.  Joe ran one finger around the rim of Frank’s sweet hole before pushing in, just as he latched onto Frank’s right nipple, sucking it into his mouth.  Frank gasped and arched his back.  Joe sucked harder and inserted a second finger, twisting them deliciously, seeking that sweet spot.  With his brother writhing beneath him and franticly clutching and unclutching the sheets next to him, Joe inserted a third finger and finally succeeded in hitting Frank’s prostate, sending the older boy almost into convulsions from ecstasy. 

“Joe! Please…I…just…please…” Frank pleaded helplessly, tossing his head back and forth as Joe switched to Frank’s other luscious nipple to torment.

Joe stopped sucking on Frank’s nipple and looked at his brother as he said quietly, “Tell me. Tell me what you want, Frank.”

Panting and trying to catch his breath, Frank looked Joe in the eye and said, “You. I want you…now!”

Joe grinned at his brother, withdrawing his fingers from Frank’s ass. Frank gasped at the sudden loss. Joe knelt between his brother’s legs and applied lube to his leaking penis. He pinched the end to try to ward off a sudden explosion that would ruin an otherwise perfect evening.  Taking a deep breath, Joe lined up the head of his throbbing penis with this brother’s pucker hole.  Entering ever so slowly as he leaned over his older brother, straining to hold himself up on his arms over him.  Joe leaned down and devoured Frank’s mouth as he continued to slowly drive himself into his brother.

The sensation was incredible and torturous at the same time for Frank. He wanted desperately for Joe to simply enter him in one swift move, but this?  This was…intense and delirious and intoxicating and so…Frank was at a loss for words and simply concentrated on the feelings.  God, he loved his brother!

When finally Joe was seated as deeply and completely as he could, Joe pulled away from Frank’s mouth and grinned down at him.

“You are horrible, baby brother,” said Frank with a laugh.

Feigning horror at the thought, Joe looked at his brother and said, “Me? What did I do?” as he slowly started to thrust in and out of Frank, very slowly, not in a rush to complete the job.

“God,”

Joe leaned forward as Frank wrapped his legs around Joe’s waist, trying to pull his brother closer. Joe started to increase his tempo as he grabbed Frank’s hard, leaking cock that was seated between the two brothers.  Frank arched his back, allowing Joe to change his angle of entry and drive himself even deeper into his brother.  Joe quickly sped up even more and slammed into Frank even harder with every thrust.  At the same time, Joe increased the speed with which he stroked his brother’s cock; up and down, twisting slightly and gripping just right.  The duel sensation drove Frank mad and he started begging and pleading Joe, but for what he didn’t know. 

It wasn’t long before Frank was cumming in long streams over Joe’s hand and the brothers’ stomachs, arching his back and shouting Joe’s name as the moment overtook. Moments later, Joe followed right behind his brother and thrust hard into Frank as Frank was still enthralled in his post-coitis high.

Frank immediately fell into a deep sleep.  Joe chuckled and eased out of his brother.  He carefully got out of bed and padded his way to the bathroom.  He quickly cleaned himself up and brought back a washcloth to clean up Frank.  Even washing him gently didn’t wake his brother.  Joe just shook his head with amusement.

Joe laid down next to Frank.  Frank automatically curled into his younger brother’s side. “I love you,” Joe whispered to brother as he lay next to him.   Joe kissed his older brother’s head as Frank lay by his side. Sleep eluded Joe as his thoughts turned toward his future, the unknown. Time ticked forwarded as did Joe’s thoughts.

************************************************************************************************************************************************

Joe looked at his brother sleeping and sighed quietly as he finished dressing.  He quietly finished packing a bag, all he would take with him on the bus ride to Grand Rapids.  The rest of his belongs would follow him at the end of the week. 

Just as he was preparing to walk out the door Joe stopped as he heard his brother say, “sneaking out without a good-bye? I’d like the opportunity to at least say that to you please.”

“It isn’t good-bye,” said Joe without turning from the door. “I could never say good-bye to you. You know that.”

“Then let me at least give you a ride to the bus station,” said Frank rising from the bed and getting dressed.

Joe sighed. This wasn’t how he planned to leave. He had wanted it to be simple and clean, not emotional and complicated. Having Frank take him to the bus complicated everything, at least in his mind. But at the same time, his heart was screaming at him to accept.

Frank came up behind Joe and gently placed his hand on his younger brother’s shoulder. “Easy and simple, little brother. No strings. No complicated good-byes. After all, this isn’t good-bye, right?”

Joe smirked at Frank’s words. How well his older brother knew his thoughts. Turning slightly Joe nodded, “easy and simple.”

Together the brothers made their way to the bus depot. It was still dark out and there weren’t many people out this time of day.

Frank parked the van and they made their way into the station. Joe already had his ticket, paid for by the company he worked for. When Frank and Joe entered the depot they were beyond shocked to find Fenton Hardy waiting inside for them. 

“Dad, what are doing here?” Joe said with undisguised shock in his voice.

Fenton smiled slightly as he addressed his sons. “Good morning.  My being here shouldn’t be that much of a surprise, should it?” the older man said.

“But,” Joe started then stopped. No, it really shouldn’t. He was THE Fenton Hardy after all.  The World’s Best Detective. Joe sighed. “No,” he said with a sigh, “it isn’t.”

“Good. Then this shouldn’t be either,” said the older man pulling an envelope out of his coat pocket and handing it to his youngest son. “Take it without argument and call it a belated graduation gift, early Christmas present, whatever you want. But just take it, please.”

“Dad, I…” was as far as Joe got before Frank took the envelope from his father and put it in his younger brother’s coat. “Say thank you, Joe,” Frank said.

Joe just looked between the two of them with smoldering eyes. But as the two men watched the younger man took a deep breath and slowly released it. Joe set down his bag and took a couple of steps towards his father and wrapped his arms around him.

Fenton quickly embraced his youngest son in a tight hug. In a tight, whispered voice the famous detective said to his son, “I love you, Joseph Hardy. Don’t ever forget that. I’m so proud of the man you’ve become.”

Joe hugged his father back and said quietly, “Thank you, Dad. I love you too.”

The two men parted as Joe’s bus was called for boarding.

“I have to go,” Joe said bending to pick up his bag and quickly wiping his eyes. “Take care of yourself, Frank. Don’t get into any trouble. Write, call, all that stuff,” Joe said with amusement.

“You too, little brother,” Frank said pulling his brother into an embrace. The brothers hugged and then parted. Joe quickly walked to the departure area.

Settling himself on the bus Joe thought about all that had happened in the last year. He chuckled and shook his head.

“What a ride,” he thought. “Heaven only knows what the next year will bring.”


End file.
